


Ненависть превратилась в любовь

by Anastasia_Kolosova_478



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Изнасилование, Инцест, насилие, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Kolosova_478/pseuds/Anastasia_Kolosova_478
Summary: Билли влюбляется в Макс с первого взгляда, Максин тоже к нему не рвнодушна, через год, они начинают встречаться, но им мешает одна тварь Джессика. Эта девушка влюблена в Харгроува и она сделает все что угодно, что бы Макса и Билли разлучить.





	Ненависть превратилась в любовь

1 глава.

POV Макс После свадьбы моей мамы и моего отчима, Нила, я была не очень рада этому. Сегодня же должен приехать его сын по имени Билли. Я его уже ненавижу. В мою комнату зашла мама:

— Максин, детка, скоро твой брат приедет... — не успела мама договорить, как мой отчим крикнул, что мой брат приехал.

— Ой, милый, спускаюсь! Макс, давай быстрее! — Хорошо, мам, — ответила я.

Внизу

— Сынок, знакомься. Это Сьюзан, а это... Погоди, дорогая, а где Макс?

— У вас сын? Всегда мечтал о старшем брате...

Не успел мой "брат" договориться как я крикнула с лестницы:

— Не сын, а дочь!

Парень взглянул на меня.

POV Билли

Как только я её увидел, я потерял дар речи. Бледная кожа усыпана веснушками, голубые глаза, рыжие кучерявые волосы, она красивая. Кажется, я влюбился по-настоящему.

— Привет, Макс! — поздоровался с ней.

— Я Максин, идиот!

— И сколько тебе лет?

— Тебя не касается!

2 месяца спустя.

Мы ехали на моей машине, я начал разговор. — Макс, что с тобой? Ты какая-то грустная, — спросил я у нее.

— Не твое дело! — ответила она Я не выдержал остановил машину схватил её одной рукой за запястье, а другой за подбородок.

— Моё! — и впился в её губы требовательно, жестко так, как давно я мечтал сделать.

— Ещё подобное, и ты окажешься подо мной. Ты поняла в каком смысле.

Я завёл машину и мы поехали дальше в школу.

**Author's Note:**

> Очень сильно люблю эту пару. Если кому интересно, вы можете его прочитать здесь по этой ссылке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7400787


End file.
